


Breathe

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Law felt his heart ache as it pounded loudly in his chest, fast puffs of air leaving him as his legs ran as fast as they could, pounding against metal floors, blindly carrying the tall man through the winding hallways. His blood runs cold the closer he gets to his destination, panic threatening to take him at any moment. Strained legs burning from exhaustion, chest heaving. Turning the last corner and slamming through the cold metal double doors, his legs finally halted. His breath left him, his chest tightening painfully. His body trembling as his eyes landed on the one thing he had prayed not to see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first fic in this kind of genre but don't worry! I will stick to my original style later on with fluff and smut!  
> Enjoy!

Law felt his heart ache as it pounded loudly in his chest, fast puffs of air leaving him as his legs ran as fast as they could, pounding against metal floors, blindly carrying the tall man through the winding hallways. His blood runs cold the closer he gets to his destination, panic threatening to take him at any moment. Strained legs burning from exhaustion, chest heaving. Turning the last corner and slamming through the cold metal double doors, his legs finally halted. His breath left him, his chest tightening painfully. His body trembling as his eyes landed on the one thing he had prayed not to see. Luffy unmoving in his infirmary, body limp on the hospital bed. 

  
  
  


\-----------------------

 

Law clung to the warm body next to him, holding him tightly as if to make sure he was really there. He was the only one awake aboard the Sunny, they had sailed the Polar Tang to an island to meet up with the Straw hats. After a very long night of partying, drinking, singing, and eating, everyone was asleep. Law had taken the chance to sleep in his lovers quarters and get out of his musty submarine for once. But now he lay awake in the dark wooden captain’s quarters of Luffy’s ship, hearing her creak as though she breathed as she swayed on the waves. This room was just as musty as his, Luffy rarely using it except when Law visited. He smiled at the thought of Luffy being considerate of their relationship and privacy. He loved sleeping next to Luffy, it was so peaceful besides the obnoxiously loud snoring of course. But there was something about seeing Luffy, the man who will become the King of Pirates, the unbeatable, unstoppable force that Luffy is, so defenseless that filled Laws chest with warmth. This was what love was, trusting the other with your life, giving each other everything. He swept some of the young boys hair behind his ear and admired the calm on Luffy’s face. 

 

He leaned closer to Luffy, breathing in his lovers scent. It had been a while since they had a chance to meet up like this and as annoying as Luff was, Law had missed him. His bright personality lights up the room, he makes everything light and fun, which Law needed more of. He was stressed about the upcoming war, Kaido, Doflamingo, it was hard trying to predict every outcome. Actually, that was why Law was awake, why he was staring at the sleeping face of his lover in the middle of the night. Every time he tried to consider the coming battles and their resolutions, he would get terrifying images he cared not to share. Vivid, loud, painful images. Small body, limp, cold and red, chest unmoving, eyes unseeing. He shivered as he tried to shut the images out. He hadn’t counted on getting so attached to Luffy like this, to the point where he feared Luffy’s death more than facing Doflamingo. Law was terrified. He knew Luffy could handle himself, knew he was strong, but he also knew Luffy was headstrong, stubborn, and downright dumb sometimes. Luffy is reckless. That is what terrified Law, he knew Doflamingo, he is calculating, strategic,  _ what if Luffy _ \- Law shook the thoughts once again. His hands trembled as he held Luffy tighter. Luffy would live, he has to. Law shut his eyes and buried his face in Luffy’s mess of raven colored hair and let his consciousness slip from his grasp.

 

Panic, fear, terror, anxiety. Alarms were going off in his mind as he stood in a white hallway surrounded by noise. He couldn’t figure out why he was so afraid, why his chest felt too tight to breathe, and then he saw it.  **_Blood_ ** _. _ Standing out, a stark contrast to the all-white hallway was a pool of red dripping and flowing from an unknown source. The anxiety and panic increased ten fold as his eyes looked on in almost slow motion as familiar features came into view. Silence filled the space as he focused on the scene in front of him. Blood now staining the all too recognizable blue shorts, blood soaking the already red vest. Law’s eyes finally landed on those clouded eyes as the life faded from them, and he watched as the small blood-soaked body fell limply into its own pool of red.  _ I can’t breathe _ . His chest felt like it had collapsed in on itself as his legs gave out under him, he clutched his chest as he landed on his knees, eyes painfully pricking and filling with tears. His body trembled and shook as Law willed it to move, to pick up the lifeless form from the floor. He opened and closed his mouth desperately searching for air, for his voice but no sound ever came. This pain he felt was worse than death as his breathless lungs tried to heave a sob, but only feeling hot tears burn their way down his face, as his hands clawed at his throat. There was only silence, white walls, and blood, and Law couldn’t  **_breathe_ ** . 

 

Law sat straight up in a blind panic, a cold sweat covering him, and fear wrecking his body. His breaths were heavy and labored, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to get his bearings. It took him nearly a minute to calm down, dragging a shaking hand down his face.  _ Breathe Law. _ He reached another hand to his side to feel Luffy’s warmth. His eyes went wide as he stared at his hand next to him on the sheets where Luffy should have been. He rushed to get up, hand about to throw the sheets from the bed, eyes scanning frantically. His body froze, sheets half off as his eyes landed on another pair of concerned ones. Luffy was awake, gaping at him. 

 

“Oh, Luffy did I wake you? I’m sorry, go back to-” Unable to finish his sentence by the sudden hold he was in. Luffy had pulled him into a bear hug and Law let him. Luffy’s grip around him grew tighter as he buried his face in the crook of Law’s neck. Law always loved this part of Luffy, the never-ending affection, and love he openly shared. 

 

“Luffy, I’m fine,” Law whispered in the younger captains ear. Luffy pulled back slightly to gaze at Law with a serious face, concern written deep into his eyes.

 

“You’re crying Torao.” Law froze when Luffy spoke before tattooed hands shot up to find wet cheeks. Luffy’s eyes never left Law’s, eyes boring into him. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Law felt he couldn’t do anything against Luffy’s blind determination, he knew all too well that Luffy wouldn’t back down. 

 

“It was just a dream Luffy.” Luffy looked unsatisfied with his answer, crossing his arms and Law couldn’t look into his eyes anymore. Instead, he chose to stare down at his hands, noticing them shaking still. The very hands that refused to move in his dream, to save Luffy, to hold his limp body. Law shivered at the bloody visions, the vivid memories of his all too fresh nightmare, his body started curling in on itself as he remembered. He could still feel Luffy’s eyes burning holes in him and steeled his nerves. 

 

“You died.” His voice barely above a whisper. “You died right in front of me” He clenched his fist tightly, nails digging into palms, his whole body beginning to tremble again, eyes prickling. “I couldn’t save you. I couldn't even breathe. I couldn’t move. _ It hurt _ .” Law choked, his jaw clenching on the last words as tears burned down his cheeks. Law felt like a child again, watching the family house burn down, watching Doflamingo mock him, hearing the gunshots and being unable to stop any of it. He knew it was just a dream, but they were pirates on the most dangerous waters in the world, attempting to fight a war with the most dangerous people in it. Death was a very rational fear, it was all around them, and it was very likely in the coming battles. Were something to happen to Luffy… His vision was blurred by tears, attempting to stop them he screwed his eyes in vain, his hands moving to hold himself, try to stop the shaking. He heard Luffy shift on the bed and get closer. 

 

“I won’t die Torao. I’m gonna be the king of pirates. I can’t die here. Plus I have you.”

 

At Luffy’s all to positive comment at the end, Law opened his eyes looking into the younger captains soothing brown ones. 

 

“What if I’m not there? I can’t always be there Luffy.” Law’s chest tightened at his own words, his grip on his forearms becoming painful. Luffy’s eyes became serious and hard. Luffy’s fist clenched tightly. 

 

“I won’t die. Neither will you Law. _ I won’t  _ **_let you_ ** .” Luffy’s words were sharp as he spoke the last words. Realization hit Law. He hadn’t meant to imply he wouldn’t be there because he would have died instead. He just knew that realistically he couldn’t always have Luffy’s back. Law’s hands fell as his body sagged, then slowly nodded at Luffy, watching his face return to one of concern, but relaxing.

 

“Sorry, you’re right.” Law tried to give him a small smile. “ If I died, you’d just drag me back to life.” Luffy finally seemed satisfied with Law’s attitude, laughing and smiling his wide smile. Law couldn’t help but return the gentle gesture as Luffy yawned loudly. Law reached forward and pulled Luffy back to the mattress. “Go back to sleep.” he whispered as he kissed Luffy’s forehead.

  
  


Law awoke to a cold empty bed with the morning's sun creeping through the window, the smell of breakfast wafting through the room. He looked around the room with sleep still fogging his senses. His nightmares still fresh in his mind as he stared at the wooden ceiling. Fear seeped through his mind feeling no warmth next to him, body moving on its own as he shot out of bed strewing about the sheets. He searched the room furiously, eyes quickly scanning every corner, chest rapidly rising and falling with his quickened heartbeat. Slowly his senses and rational returned, his shoulders relaxing, hands reaching his face and running down to his chest as he calmed himself. If he smelled food that means Luffy did too, he was probably in the dining hall. He sighed a breath of relief and walked back to the bed to retrieve his clothes from the floor. He exited the room once fully clothed and strolled to the kitchen. 

 

Sanji had already prepared him a spot at the table with his usual cup of black coffee. He gave a small smile as his nose was filled with the enticing scent of freshly brewed coffee. He sat down at the table, rubbing his eyes a Sanji set a plate of warm eggs and bacon in front of him, barely noticing as the cook fawned over Nami and Robin, shouting at Usopp for shooting food across the table at Chopper. Law just silently started to eat relaxing in his chair, slowly enjoying his food. Suddenly his heart sank with realization. This breakfast was peaceful Quiet. That  _ never  _ happens. Luffy wasn’t trying to steal his food, or anyones for that matter. Law sat in his chair, fork half raised as his eyes darted around the room. Luffy wasn’t even there. He couldn’t help the anxiety that shot through him as he noticed the absence of the loud captain. He nearly dropped his fork and looked to the remaining crew. 

 

“Where’s Luffy?” Law spoke sharply and watched as the Straw Hat crew go silent around him. They all began to look around confused. Usopp shifts nervously in his chair, eyes darting to every person in the room. Finally, Usopp speaks up.

 

“He told me not to tell anyone… He has gone ahead to the island-” He was interrupted by Nami knocking him upside the head. The whole room groaned.

 

“You never let Luffy go first!! He’ll probably burn the island down!” Nami screamed and laid her head in her hands. “He probably already started a war for all we know! I wanted to go shopping too..” She lifted her head and sent a deadly glare to Law. “Go find him.”

 

Law gulped and nodded, he knew better than to argue with that woman. He hurriedly stood and retrieved Kikoku, placing her on his shoulder. Law started his brisk walk into town with worry tugging at the back of his mind. He walked down a winding, twisting dirt path through a lush forest. It was alive with bird chatter, squirrels playing, deer grazing. The canopy of the forest lessened the heat as did the chill breeze rustling its way from the water through the trees. When he reached town he asked around about a boy in a straw hat yet almost no one had seen anyone matching Luffy’s description. He asked civilians, vendors, every storefront he could find, every place that sold food. With every ‘no’ he got he felt his heart pick up pace. Every cell in Law’s body was screaming in blind panic, red flags going up in his mind. His jaw clenched, his grip of Kikoku getting painful. The worst scenarios came rushing through his thoughts as he sent out observation haki to attempt to feel Luffy’s presence. He summoned a room and searched the whole town in vain. Luffy had never made it this far.


	2. Chapter 2

Law desperately ran to the woods that separated the beachfront and the village, he searched for any sign of Luffy. He darted through trees and shrubs until his whole body froze, unable to continue forward as his heart nearly stopped. He barely registers himself speaking as he mumbles _Shambles,_ and comes face to face with an all too familiar object. The rough straw felt so nostalgic yet so wrong in his fingertips as he held the worn hat in his hand. He felt his breath shake as his heart dropped to his gut. Adrenaline surged as his mind narrowed on one thing. Rage pumped through his blood like fire as his grip on Kikoku tightened, his hand on the straw hat trembling. **_Luffy_** **.** He unsheathed Kikoku without blinking and flattened the forest around him in one fell swoop. There was no time to waste. He reached into his coat and retrieved a den den mushi. 

 

“Bepo, It’s an emergency. Mugiwara is missing. Find him.” He heard Bepo scramble on the other end of the line as he hung up.  _ Come on Law, think!  _ He was smart, strategic and used to Luffy getting into dangerous situations. He ran around the forest, he had no idea where to go, where to start.  _ Luffy where are you!  _ He stopped as he became breathless and leaned against a tree. His legs shook and burned.  _ Fuck! _ He rubbed his eyes and temples.  _ Calm down. Luffy needs you! Fucking think!  _ As he caught his breath, his mind became clearer. Law needed to find a higher vantage point, find a place on the island capable of hiding a person. He saw a nearby cliff at the edge of the island and shambled his way to the top, scanning his surroundings.  _ Luffy I will find you. _ His fist clenched tightly around Kikoku, his jaw clenching as he willed his limbs to stop trembling. _ I will slaughter whoever took you away from me. _ His eyes landed on a shack outside of town secluded by woods, the perfect hiding spot. He spotted Bepo and Penguin heading in that same direction. 

 

He ran as quickly as he could, his mind a mess with thoughts of Luffy’s safety. Of the many ways he can cut a human body without killing them. Law would make them pay for ever laying a hand on Luffy, for even thinking they would survive. He was getting close now, he could sense his crew in the distance drawing in but he couldn’t wait for them. He couldn’t imagine what they were doing to Luffy. His feet skidded to a halt as he drew Kikoku.  _ Ambush.  _

 

“Show yourself.” Law was in no mood to play. He watched fifteen men step out from behind the trees as he unsheathed Kikoku to end this quickly until-

 

“Trafalgar D. Water Law. Finally, we meet. Big fan.” A woman’s voice slithered out from the treeline with venom dripping from her words. Suddenly all the men drew large weapons and fired. As fast as Law was there was nothing he could do when he had fifteen sea prism nets falling on him at once. He fell,  **hard.** His strength was drained from him as he glared at the approaching footsteps of hideously pink heels. He couldn’t make out a face as the woman scoffed. “I’ve got you now.” was the last thing he heard before being kicked straight in the jaw and then darkness. 

 

Law woke to a groggy pain in his head, a haze thick in his consciousness and a sharp pain in his jaw. He attempted to blink it away and look at around. He struggled to move and felt his wrists scream. Tight, rough, cold. _Must be chains._  He was tied to a chair in an empty room, tied with sea prism if this haze was any indicator. His body slumped against the chair, his head heavy as he looked around. _Where am I? Is Luffy here?_ Law tried to search the area with observation haki but the sea prism was really messing with his mind. He felt desperation begin to crawl its way up his spine. He shook his head sluggishly. _No._ _Okay Bepo must be nearby by now, surely he will come get me._ Remembering what happened earlier he wondered who that woman was. She seemed vaguely familiar. _God my head hurts. She’s got one hell of a kick._ Suddenly he heard laughing in another room and strained to hear, tilting his head towards the door. 

 

“...that boy sure was mouthy!”

 

“Haha yeah! Too bad he can’t talk anymore!” Bursts of laughter filled the room.

 

“Yeah, boss sure did a number on him! I thought he was some big shot. What did he say when we brought him here?”

 

“That he’d be King of Pirates! Hahah! How pathetic!” 

 

The two men kept laughing as Law began to tremble in anger.  _ They’ll be the first people I kill when I get out of here.  _  He tried the Haki again and got a bit of reach this time but found no Luffy.  _ What? Where are they keeping him? _ He began to panic when he heard the two goons in the other room begin speaking again.

 

“Boss should be just about done with him now. Guess that’s one less pirate on the seas aye?”

“Yeah one watery grave for another cocky pirate!”

Law barely heard the roaring laughter as his heart sank. His stomach twisting at the mere  _ possibility _ of Luffy being…  _ Not again...not like Cora-san… _ Fear and desperation rang through him like a bell in the night, his body running cold. His jaw clenched, teeth grinding against each other as he screwed his eyes shut.  _ Luffy, please.. Please be alive. _ He couldn’t help the heartache he felt, like someone was crushing his heart while lighting it on fire. He felt his nails dig into his palms as his chest tightened, his lungs labored as he tried to breathe. 

 

“You’re supposed to be the King…” Law’s voice broke as he whispered to himself, “You can’t die here you bastard…” His jaw clenched as he tried to control his emotions, his voice shaking. His head fell as he stared at his lap, willing the prickling in his eyes to stop. 

 

He suddenly heard grunts in the next room and his head shot up, heart rate steadily increasing. His body tensed as he heard banging, grunts, and slams in the neighboring room. The door opened and Law visibly relaxed, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi ran in and uncuffed Law, handing him Kikoku. He immediately drew his blade and walked into the other room. He glared dangerously at the two men currently on the floor. Slicing them into twelve pieces and playing Jenga with their body parts wasn’t nearly enough to satiate Law’s anger but it would have to do for now. He had to find Luffy and that bitch who kicked him, oh she would feel his rage. He noticed Luffy’s hat placed lazily on the ground and carefully picked it up before rushing out of the small cottage. 

 

“Bepo, they most likely took Mugiwara to their ship. Locate it.” Bepo nodded and took off, not daring to question Law. He was tense but dangerously calm with anger. Law ran towards the shoreline as his fury continued to build as he pushed the thought of Luffy’s demise to the back of his mind. He shook his head, his grip firm on Kikoku’s sheath. Law tried to keep himself collected, keep his mind clear. He couldn’t be distracted for Luffy’s sake, he had to think of every way this fight could go down. His eyebrows knit together, his shoulders tensing as his thoughts filled with guilt, with ways he could have prevented this, and if Luffy was to get hurt... His teeth ground down on themselves as his strides slowed.  _ This is  _ **_my_ ** _ fault.  _ His chest tightened around his lungs, a sharp knife taken to his heart at the thought that he was the cause of Luffy’s pain.  _ If I had just been there. _ He began running harder, his legs hardly touching the ground as he focused on Luffy.  _ Luffy I’m sorry, I should have been there. _ He nearly tripped when the images from his nightmares flashed in his mind, the breath leaving his lungs. Luffy covered in his own blood, all alone. Law’s legs carried him with all their strength, fueled by adrenaline and fear, desperation evident as his heart raced uncontrollably. He bit his lip until he tasted copper.  _ You have to live, you have to! I can’t lose you Luffy. I can’t!  _ He focused his rage on the woman who took him. Focused his fear on finding him because if he focused on Luffy anymore, he would break down. He wouldn’t lose someone he loved again,  **_never again._ ** ****_  
  
_

Law’s legs kept pumping, dodging trees until his feet finally reached sand. He spotted a large ship off the coast. Noticing Bepo and the others appear from the treeline just past him, he summoned a room. Now they all stood aboard the enemy ship. They came face to face with a bunch of small-time goons. The Heart Pirates didn’t hesitate to start the assault. Law easily cleared his path as he searched the ship. He only left body parts in his wake. He ran to every room, searching endlessly. Bepo followed behind. Door after door. Room after room.  _ Luffy where are you?!  _ He reached the lowest level in the hull. Only one room left.  _ This has to be it. _ He didn’t hear Bepo call. He held his breath.  _ Luffy I’m here! _ He rushed forward grabbing the door handle.

 

The breath he had been holding was removed. A swift kick to the chest. He gasped as his back made contact with a wall.  **_Fuck!_ ** _ I was careless. _ He glared at the woman now standing in front of him. Bepo sent a flying kick her way which she dodged effortlessly. 

 

“ _ No! _ Bepo! Save Luffy!”  Law’s mind raced as he tried to think of a plan. The woman slowly walked over to Law as he picked himself off the floor. The room thick with tension. Anger rising with every painstakingly loud click of her heels. Law’s eyebrows knit with sudden recognition. “You’re Miss Anastasia. A bounty hunter.” He remembered hearing about a new up and coming hunter recently. But something else seemed familiar. 

 

He barely noticed Bepo entering the final room. He dodged a kick aimed for his head.  Law noticed her heels contained sea prism.  _  Can’t let that touch me or it’s over.  _  He summoned a room, moving behind Anastasia. He drew Kikoku. She blocked every swing of his sword. They struggled against one another. He moved back to keep his distance. He had the advantage that way. But she was not having it. She charged him. She aimed to kick his legs out from under him. Suddenly he was on defense. His feet retreated, his back nearing a wall. 

 

“It was all too easy to capture that dumb boy.” Anastasia snickered as Law flinched. “All I did was lure him with food. What an idiot.” Her smile was starting to get irritating. Law had to end this. Law glanced to the door that Bepo had gone through. In a flash his hands were empty.  _ Fuck.  _ He kept his distance but had no time to grab Kikoku as he dodged endless kicks. He felt the wind from every kick pass his head. In a flash he held her ankle in hand. His fingers curled over her chest. “Scalpel!” He pressed into her feeling the clean-cut square appear. In the blink of an eye he grasped her heart. He smiled wickedly at the beating organ. But his face soon fell as she started cackling. Anastasia’s remaining foot came off the ground. Heel dug into Law’s chest. He felt all of his strength fade. His body collapsing to the floor loudly.  _ I let my guard down. _ She grabbed her heart and placed it back into her chest.

 

“Poor Trafalgar Law.” She smirked down at him, her heel resting painfully in his chest. “You’re just a mess without your little lover boy!” She laughed maniacally. “I knew he would be the perfect bait.”

 

“Bait?...” Law eyes went wide. 

 

“Oh yes, sweety. You were my prize all along. You played right into my hand.” Her cold laugh filled the surrounding room. Law’s jaw clenched.  _ It was my fault. She took Luffy to get to me.  _ His chest tightened painfully.  _ He is hurt because of  _ **_me_ ** _.  _ Anastasia relaxed as she looked towards the door to the final room. 

 

“I need to take care of that Bear of yours still. Shouldn’t be too hard.” In her carelessness, she lifted her heel just enough for Law to feel his strength returning. He sent what little strength he could to his hand as she was distracted. He heard footsteps approaching from the final room. His hopes rose at the sound as Anastasia tensed, waiting for their forms to appear in the doorway. As soon as he heard the steps nearly at the door, he shoved Anastasia’s legs out from under her. As she fell to the floor, Law formed Gamma Knife. He shoved the Gamma Knife straight through her chest. He felt Bepo run past the two of them as he watched Anastasia’s face contort in pain. 

 

“This will tear you apart from the inside.” Now he was smiling maniacally. “Just like you did to me.” His voice was cold. Standing, he grabbed Kikoku, enjoying the sounds of Anastasia screaming in agony as he made his way to the upper deck. He was so tired from the roller coaster of emotions he had been through today. He was so glad it was finally over. His shoulders slumped as the tension left him, now replaced with exhaustion. He couldn’t help the small smile on his face, knowing Luffy was finally safe. Knowing he hadn’t lost another loved one. He looked around finding a few Heart Pirates cleaning up after the bounty hunters, scavenging for any useful items. He saw Penguin and Shachi and opted to walk up to them.

 

“Oi, where’s Bepo and Luffy? Figured I’d get to yell at Luffy before we celebrate.” Law asked tiredly, an amused smile on his face. Yet he was not met with equal amusement. Shachi and Penguin looked distraught.

“The infirmary sir...Luffy...he…” Penguin and Shachi exchanged looks, unable to look their captain in the face. Law’s heart sank. Had they been too late? He dropped Kikoku. His legs moved with a will of their own.  _ No, no please not again... _


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Luffy be okay? Will Law lose someone he loves again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, sorry for the short chapter! I've been a bit busy and have so many fics I need to finish! But I love this one so thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to check out my other works!

He had never felt so afraid on his own submarine before. The sound of his own footsteps echoing loudly in the metal hallways, his breaths quick, his heart racing as his worn out legs moved on their own. After everything, had they been too late? Would Luffy really never become king? Would it all be his fault? His fault that Luffy would never achieve his dream, his fault that Luffy would not be able to find the One Piece. No, it couldn’t be, Luffy promised… _I can’t live without you. Luffy, please… Don’t leave me._

He felt his eyes burn as he turned the final corner. He slammed through the double doors, praying to see a smiling and laughing Luffy just like he always had. Hoped Luffy was climbing all over Bepo and making a mess of his medical supplies just like always. He felt his legs trembling as they finally stopped running. His lungs heaving as his chest tightened around them, his hands shaking. His breath left him as his eyes landed on the still form that now lay on one of the beds. Blood soaked sheets, torn skin, and a lifeless body. His eyes pricked as tears silently seared his skin, his wobbling legs carrying him to the bedside. Shaking hands reached to the still face of his lover, lacking its usual spirit, his usual smile. He gently brushed aside some of the raven hair he had loved to get lost in. He fell to his knees as he felt an agonizing grip on his heart keeping him from breathing, his vision blurring as he heaved a painful sob from his lungs.

“Luffy… You promised” Law’s voice was broken, shaking. “You were supposed to be King… Don’t leave me” Law sobbed and choked as he whispered, “ **Please…** ” The room was silent save for Law’s sobs that echoed off of the steel walls almost mocking his grief.

Law had no idea how long he had been crying, but he felt exhausted as he tenderly held Luffy’s straw hat in his hands. “You would have made the best King Luffy…” He bit back a sob as he stared fondly at the worn hat.

“You mean I will make the best King” Law shivered at the voice now echoing in the silent room. He hesitated to turn around, to find out his imagination was playing with him, refusing to let his hopes rise only to fall. He slowly turned around in his spot on the cold floor, daring not to look at Luffy’s face out of fear. Gazing at the blood-soaked sheets first, then his eyes slowly made their way up the blood-soaked rags. His eyes landed on Luffy’s chest, and he held his breath. He saw it strain to rise and fall but that was all the confirmation he needed. Law rushed to his feet and stared down at the bloodstained boy whose face was split by his signature smile as he looked at Law. He felt the tension in his chest snap in relief and his vision blurred again as he nearly collapsed onto the injured boy. He grabbed onto any part of Luffy that he could, holding him as tightly as he could, as his lungs heaved cries of relief. His ears were filled with the sound of Luffy giggling at Law’s reaction and Law had never heard something so angelic in his whole life. He sat up and cupped Luffy’s face and kissed him as hard as he could like it was their first and last time. He sobbed into their kiss, his hands shaking as he pulled back.

“You fucking idiot…” Law laughed weekly as Luffy smiled at him.

“I told you I wouldn’t die.” Luffy’s grin was blinding but so reassuring as Law felt his chest warm at the sight. He rested his head on Luffy’s chest and felt exhaustion fill him. His eyelids felt like lead as they slid shut, and he was out like a light.

Bepo came into the infirmary to patch Luffy up properly and blushed when he saw his captain asleep next to the injured boy. Luffy smiled at him and make a ‘shh’ sound. Bepo smiled fondly at the couple and snuck around the room to carefully begin Luffy’s treatment.

  
Law woke to the musty smell of his own room and blinked several times to clear his vision. His first thought was Luffy in the infirmary and he was out of bed in seconds. He staggered and gripped his bed frame to stay standing as his head swam. He heard movement from behind him and whipped around. His whole body sagged at the sight of Luffy peacefully asleep in the bed. He approached the bed and took in every detail. Luffy’s unruly hair, how Luffy’s chest rose and fell, the dismay of sheets he was rolled up in. _I almost lost you._ Law’s eyes stung as he felt a sharp intake of breath. He sat on the bed, hands reaching to cover his face. His shoulder slumped, his hands shook, he squeezed his eyes shut and let the relief, and fear wash over him as he felt warm tears stream down his face. He felt movement on the bed before he heard a loud yawn.

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” Law will never get tired of hearing that obnoxiously cheerful voice, “ You have been asleep for two whole days!!” Luffy laughed behind him and Law let that sound fill his chest and calm his heart. He laughed as he wiped the tears from his face. He smiled brighter than he probably ever has in his whole life and leaned back in bed. He grabbed the back of Luffy’s head and pulled him into a kiss. He felt Luffy melt into his mouth as Law conveyed as much love as possible, running his hands through Luffy’s hair. He pulled back to look at the younger captain like the most precious jewel on the sea, like the one piece itself, like everything he will ever need. This was one of the rare moments where Luffy fully understood what Law was conveying, he could tell because Luffy’s face had turn beat red.

“I love you.” the older captain had become very serious, though his eyes were still soft.  
Luffy smiled wide, “ I love you too.” Luffy leaned down and gave Law a sloppy and sweet kiss. Luffy giggled as he pulled away and was about to mention food when-

“Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that ending sucked...  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! feel free to leave a comment and a Kudos!


End file.
